Tales of the dark Guard
by slayerinfinium
Summary: In the distant future Jackson Grove creates a portal that was suppose to be able to bring him to different times. However let's say that things just don't go as planned... Hello by the way this is my first Fanfiction and i plan to finish it. Deathwing and Spyro like characters with my own spin but i will be adding more world later on mostly from blizzard, Touhou, Trinity blood, ect
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Dark Guard: Book one Beginning Darkness

_Chapter 1: introductions and immortality_

It was a hot summer day in the European country of Ireland. Times have been peaceful ever since World War Three when the WDO showed itself to the world and tried to enslave the people. That was 40 years ago. The year is now 2300; Jackson Grove looks exactly the same as he did then. Being an immortal sucks sometimes. Sorry let me start at the beginning. In 2020, Jackson Grove-an archeologist—had been using an alias ever since 2017. When he got out of the Ivy League. The reasons for it have been always pretty vague, but in a dig around the door to the universe they found a symbol that was on a gold medallion which of course he picked up. After a blinding light he fainted. When he awoke he felt different as though the flow of energy in his body had been tampered with. He no longer aged and he had different abilities, which were to say the least inhuman.

Any way he looks like a young 19 teen year old man with black hair, brown eyes—which sometimes turn blue. He is 5.11 feet tall and has Asian skin, but looks like a mix of 18 different European and Asian countries. Along with these different abilities, he has gained knowledge, which surpasses all technology and so far all of his inventions have worked. He has also lived passed all of his family members. They had all died from old age and the only way for him to die is in combat. He can be killed, but not from sickness and old age. He lives on, and now he lives his life making inventions and finding lost species. This is where our story begins:

"After world war 3, Jackson Grove went into mass scientific research for new weapons and computer technology. This new project of his should be able to send us into the future. Or the past!" Said the reporter on TV. The voice was flat with fake interest. Jack turned it off. He was tired of the same old things. It was nice being famous, but it doesn't last very long—he wanted something new, and this project would give him just that. His last project made robots have artificial intelligence and feelings as good as a person. He even made a good friend which he named Acobra (ah-coo-brah) who helps him on new projects. Acobra is an 8 foot tall robot with a snake head, 2 arms, a double bladed staff, and 1 leg with a hover device which allows him to fly everywhere.

By the time he turned off the TV it was already 9:00am and he was ready to work. He went to the elevator in his "house". Calling it that is an understatement because it looks like a medieval castle on the outside and inside—only with a plasma TV and holographic cube, which he plays virtual reality games. The plasma T.V. was his invention. Plasma, he found out, was about a hundred times better than the leading red ray brands. He entered the pin # on the keypad next to the elevator; it scanned his weight, height, and pulse on his thumb, along with his thumb print. It also checked his eyes and blood type. The security was really tight. For instance even if you cut off his thumb the scanner would read no pulse and not allow you in, it also was designed to make intruders fall into the pit which is a box attached to a rocket which safely flies them to prison. They've counted at least 35 prisoners so far. The laboratory is 10 stories below the house's foundation. The trip takes about 2 minutes to complete. When Jack got to the lab he was greeted by Acobra. Who has already woken up himself, along with the rest of the work force.

"Hello there Jack, How are you this morning?"

"Well, I can't complain. How are the preparations going?"

"Just fine, the mooniron is on its way and we should be able to complete the ring for the portal." Mooniron is pure positive energy put into titanium; also Jacks invention.

"Finally, when should it arrive again? About 10:00, am I right?"

"Yes sir; I wonder what we will find when we are done with this machine?"

"That, my friend, can only be guessed at."

"Well I can't wait to find out."

As the hour flew by, with the sound of drills and lasers cutting into metal and plasma welders repairing tools, 10:00 finally arrived and the package came down the mail chute. Jack ran to the package with anticipation, opened it, and found the correct parts to finally finish the arch which was the shape of the machine.

"Finally a whole new wave of possibilities will be opened for us—to explore the different times and witness what really happened!"

"I agree, but first come the beta testing. We don't want anything to go wrong."

"No we do not, so we shall go into safety process mode for now. Is that agreeable Acobra?"

"Yes it is." So they set to work on making a safety hazard area around the arch and had an artificial intelligence unit robot stand in the area.

"O.K. so you know how this works. Watch to see if anything goes wrong and tell us obediently." Jack was all about safety and protocol "Yes sir!" the unit then stepped forward and pushed the on switch. The arch began to have a glowing purple sphere in the middle, which grew to the size of the whole arch "Everything is going smoothly so far sir."

"Great! Now tie yourself to the mooniron post and approach carefully." The unit did what it was told. When he was about a foot away the arch started shaking.

"SHUT IT OFF!" But Jacks orders fell on death ear circuits because the arch exploded but the portal itself was still there. Unfortunately, that's when things got really bad. Already the security bots and their 80 caliber light sub pistols showed up right when the Shadows came out. The shadows started to cut their way to Jack and Acobra, but they just brought out their weapons and started hacking. Jack uses a 90 caliber light revolver made of mooniron and duel katannas made of mooniron; back to back they fought until they heard a booming voice—the voice of an ancient demon.

"Well look at this another world to conquer and to enslave with darkness!"

The figure stepped through the portal. He was covered in a black cloak which covered everything. He spotted Jack and Acobra fighting and laughed.

"How pitiful! I guess these are the new heroes who I have to conquer!"

"We'll show you how pitiful we are!" Jack charged him hoping his powers would be enough to defeat the new foe. The figure just laughed and swatted him away. He went flying in the direction of the swat—all hope gone. Acobra ran to help but was frozen because of some strange power the figure held.

"Yes you did show me. Now be gone from my sight." Everything went black.

When Jack woke up, he found himself in a forest with no one around him.

"Acobra!" He yelled and yelled but no one came he eventually gave up and moved on. He looked for familiar things but could not see a single thing except the trees that were evergreens, such as red woods and cedars. He walked around for at least 2 hours and spotted nobody at all. He was starting to get hungry when he noticed an apple tree—_at least that looks familiar_ he thought as he took 10 ripe sweet Fuji apples. Or at least he hoped they were.

He ate in silence and then moved when he was full. He could feel his stomach tightening as he went . He was defiantly full or had food poisoning and with that he walked onward. About an hour later it started to rain. He ran to the nearest cave and slumped down miserably against the wall. _How will I get out of here_? _Or more importantly where am I? _He pondered these things until he fell asleep tired from his fight. He awoke to the sound of scratching and the smell of smoke. He heard a voice—scaly and reptilian ask:

"Who are you?"

"I am Jackson Grove. Who are you?"

"A rarity that a human asks me—a dragon-for his name." The sound of his voice made sense now, but Jack was enthralled by the idea of a dragon.

"A dragon! You guys are real? I always knew it!"

"What do you mean are real? Where did you grow up boy? I am Nightwing, prince of the northern dragon clan."

"Well, nice to meet you. As for where I grew up, I was born in Portland Oregon over 500 years ago in the United States. I later moved to Ireland and lived there ever since."

"You're that old? Well, I never guessed you were an immortal but-"

"But what?"

"I have never heard of a Portaland Oregoon united states as a name of a country."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Where the heck am I!?_

That proved it! Jack _knew_ he was in some different time period. _What Person hasn't heard of the United States I mean come on!_ But now he was wondering what he could do to get back and stop the dark creature. He still could feel the enormous shock from being hit with the creature's hand.

"Um are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring into space over there Jackson."

"Oh, just thinking of how I got here. What country are we in then if it isn't the US."

"Well, we are in _Hitose_—"the dragons land". Well at least it used to be."

"What do you mean _used_ to?"

"Well about 5 months ago, a shadow fell onto the lands and unleashed its armies on us."

"Wait. It wasn't in a black cloak and had an evil crazy laugh did it?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"It attacked my home and sent me here right before I met you."

"That sucks."

"Doesn't it? Oh well, I might be able to help you gain your home back. I'm pretty skillful with certain magic's and with a blade."

"Any help would be appreciated."

"Well where do we begin?"

"In order for us to get strong enough to fight the army that is here in my land—you need to have the dragon's magic, which you don't have."

"How do I do that?"

"Touch my snout and you will see."

"I don't even know where you are in there. Are you invisible?"

"No, I am just a black dragon here. I'll go into the light." As he stepped out of the shadows, Jack saw a huge dragon the size of 7 busses, as long as 4 lined up, and as tall as the other 3 on top of those ones. He was also a very deep black color with lighter black wings.

"Wow you are huge!"

"I am over 1000 years old. Now, touch my snout and you will be my rider and together we shall destroy this evil." When Jack touched his snout, his hand began to light up with the pattern of a circle with bubble letter arrows pointing like a compass, but in all directions: North, South, East, West, North East, North West, South West, and South East. It was right smack in the middle of his hand. When he turned his hand over the mark was there as well. It was a white color with the color scheme inside the arrows all around the compass and inner circle.

"What is this?"

"That determines what kind of rider you are supposed to be trained as. Let me see it." When Jack showed his hand to him, Night wing said "A rarity that a rider has this symbol. It means that you are even in all aspects."

"Aspects?"

"You are in between light and dark powers. It also means you are good at all fighting types. Such as; magic, defensive, melee, range, and power."

"Wow, it means all that?"

"Yeah, our symbols are highly efficient. Though if I might say a little long winded."

"Ok now where do we get our army?"

"Get on and you'll find out." So Jack got on to the base of Night Wings neck where the scales parted.

"HANG ON TIGHT!" Nightwing yelled as he took off.

As they flew, Jack already began to notice different plants and animals, so every once and awhile he would ask Nightwing what it was. After about an hour or so of flying they landed in the middle of a clearing and Night Wing gave a short, but not loud roar. Eventually a lot of dragons started to come out of the trees around the area, along with some popping out of holes in the ground.

Jack immediately started to count how many dragons were here. All together there were 40 that showed up, but he thought more could be hiding.

"Brothers! And Sisters! I have returned with someone to help us!"

"Who is he?" said a green dragon with a Scottish accent.

"He is the immortal: Jackson Grove. And he is here to help take back our lands."

"Not every day you meet an immortal. What is your symbol?" said the green dragon.

"He has the _Meridianna_." Said Nightwing

"Hmm isn't that interesting only 3 other people have carried that mark, and they all died horrible deaths. Any how it is a pleasure to meet you I am Terradon, the general of the earth dragons."

"Nice to meet you are there any other generals here at the moment?" Jack was starting to get really curious about how many dragon types were here. Then he thought about what Terradon said and got a little worried.

"At the moment they are in a meeting, would you like me to introduce you?"

"Absolutely lead the way. But first what did you mean about terrible deaths?"

"Nothing really just unlucky accidents that's all. They weren't exactly all that powerful just nice people. Then the incident with the spatula happened."

Jack was about to ask what kind of incident with a spatula could kill 3 people when right at that moment there was a loud high pitched screech that made everyone freeze.

"Nightwing it is here." Said Terradon in a whisper,

"I know"

"What is here?" asked Jack

"The dragon hunter. The most dangerous minion the enemy has the hydra maximillious leader. He is also one of the immortals and the only way to kill him is another immortal. He has powers that can wipe out entire cities which is why we need you to help us."

"I'll try but I don't know if I can beat it alone."

"You insult me I am your dragon now we fight together. But if you fall off you're on your own"

"Thanks I guess." He then thought of what Nightwing said before.

"You said Hydra before does that mean he is a real hydra?"

"Unfortunately yes it does which is why we can't kill it alone. But if you can cut off its head we can blow fire on it and make so it can't regenerate."

"Just like Hercules almost he beat a hydra by chopping off its head, then lighting the stumps on fire."

"This seems important to you so I don't mean to be rude but who is Hercules?" Jack was stumped he was starting to worry about how far in the past he really was.

"I'll tell you later let's get rid of this hydra first."

"Hmm fair enough get on let's ride into battle. This will not be a defeat; this will be a victory for the dragons. Unless we all die horrible deaths worse than the spatula incident."

As Jack got on, Nightwing took off along with Terradon he then saw 4 other big dragons come out of the cave and take off as well. They finished the rest of the elemental color scheme. Which represents dark, light, fire, water, air, and earth. Green is earth, black is dark, white is light, blue is water, red is fire, gray is air or it could be yellow depending if it had the capability of lightning which this one did. Jack guessed that these were the other 4 generals. They were as big as Nightwing and Terradon. After 30 seconds of flying they saw the giant hydra. It was the same size of the dragons but with as many heads as it has it was actually larger. In total Jack counted 7 heads more than what the dragons had.

Nightwing sensing his concern spoke with a confident voice, "Do not worry with you we have just as many heads."

"Do we have a plan?"

"Yes the others will create a distraction while we go in and burn and cut off its heads. Firetail will help with that."

"You mean the fire dragon?"

"Yes his fire is the hottest we got. If he can't burn him then no one can." As Jack watched the 4 other dragons fly around and using their respective abilities on the hydra he noticed that they did more than just breathe their element, they could command different spirits of those elements and control it as a whole. The water dragon for example could do more than water but also control ice. And use a nearby stream to attack the hydra. Even use the water that was in the air to attack.

"Let's go!" Roared Nightwing, Firetail soon flew with Nightwing towards the hydra. As they approached Jack got out his katannas, they got close enough for Jack to slice the first head off while Firetail incinerated the stump. A painful shriek emanated from the rest of the heads. Giving Jack and Nightwing time to cut off another while Firetail burned that one.

"Hurrah 2 down 5 to go!" Shouted Jack unfortunately the hydra started then to ignore the other dragons and targeted them instead.

"WOW! Look out!" Yelled the light dragon; Nightwing started to turn right when the hydra started breathe some weird green fire from his mouth at them. Jack didn't know what it was but sensed danger and created a shield around him and Nightwing.

"Nice work that fire is actually poison and is extremely dangerous." Jack was about to respond to Nightwing when he jerked upward in order to avoid a second dose. As he pulled up he then made a steep dive towards two more heads. Which Jack cut off in a double side swing the stumps were then burned by Firetail. Then as they were pulling up to do it a second time the hydra began to fall down and lost the light of life in its eyes.

"What is happening? It looks like he is breaking down from the inside." The wind dragon's comment was going through everyone else's mind as well. They were about to land and poke it when they heard a grinding noise. And the whole front of the hydra dropped off and a figure the size of a human came out. It started yelling at the now identified machine. Jack was glad he couldn't hear what it was saying since he was so high up.

"Umm what is going on here? What is that thing and what was it doing inside the hydra leader's stomach?" The question Terradon made hung in the air. But Jack knew the reason the real leader is actually quite small and the hydra was just a piloted robot.

"That my friend is what we call a robot. It is not alive but rather something that someone controls either from the inside or outside just like a puppet."

"That makes more sense that is why we couldn't sense it. And why it could sneak up on us so much." The light dragon was answered by Firetail.

"Right you are Meriderth which means that they are easier to break now that we know this the rest of these robots will be no match for us." Jack was wondering how the Hydra Maximillious Empire was able to get such powerful machines. Right when he noticed he was going down.

"Let's go meet our actually small friend shall we?" Nightwing told the others since this is actually the leader they could "interview" him for information the others agreed to do this. When they got down to where the hydra was they noticed he stood on 2 legs was red with black rings on his back and had dragon wings. Not to mention he had only 1 head. And to make it more interesting he was cursing at the robot and them. As they got closer Jack noticed the 2 edged sword on his side along with the rifle on his back. It looked like a 50 Cal sniper.

"Be careful he has a gun."

"What is a gun? You mean the thing that shoots out tiny metal stubs at us." Again Jack was confused but told them anyway.

"Yes it is and that one on him is really dangerous. It can shoot through 5 armored people at once and go through 2 other people along the way." The dragons became more careful about their approach after that. They then got close enough to hear what the so called hydra was saying.

"Darn them to heck this robot was the best model we had. Master Darkwing will not be pleased about this." He then noticed them and started shouting at them and by heck I had to sensor what he actually is saying. "How dare you do this! How could the likes of you do this to my magnificent machine?!" Jack was about to answer when the hydra started yelling at them and calling some questionable things.

"BE QUIET YOU MOUSE!" Yelled Firetail "You are in no position to mouth off now tell us who you really are what you are doing and where your master is!" Jack was now thinking how glad he was that he was not in the hydras position.

"You want to know who I am fine what we are doing fine but nothing about my master will be told here."

"Tell us what you want to tell us then we will find a way to the rest." This statement hanged in the air for 20 seconds around Nightwing.

"Fine my name for one thing is Mustang Bon Jovi. I am a one headed immortal hydra. I have lived for at least 700 years. I am here because our master Darkwing is all I will say took over our world and is now doing a good job ruling us. My people are advanced in the way of flesh robots and in actual weaponry. Much like the humans are in their original world. Except they don't use flesh as actual machine coverings and canvases. But besides that we originated from the dimension of Charkon."

"Wait did you say dimension" Jack asked this because he started to understand where he was and why this place is so different.

"Yes I did human from reality earth world."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about not putting up a chapter yesterday but i was busy with the upcoming holidays. So without further delay chapter 3!_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Enlightenment_

As Jack pondered what Mustang Bon Jovi had said the more it made sense. He was not in his dimension but a dragon dimension. A thought more about this the more he knew that the Device he made must have created a portal to the dimension of this Darkwing. And if that was the case the thought had accrued to him that his machine was a failure but the failure made it better. Dimensional travel is much better than time travel. Well he thought that because you see things which are not even mentioned in any of your dimensional history.

"Well this is really an intriguing story but can you back it up?" Asked Meriderth

"Yes he can I am proof of his story. I am from a different dimension, but didn't realize until now. Mustang solved my conundrum and now I know where I am and how I got here. Now the real question is how does Darkwing do all of this?"

"Humph like I would tell you, maybe you should ask him yourselves. Get yourself killed while you're at it."

"That kind of talk will not be tolerated mouse. You realize we could stomp you out of existence; but we have refrained from doing so in order for you to answer our questions. We are not above torture." At that Mustang seemed to flinch. But quickly regained his angry composure, and started going on another long cursing tangent this time in what seemed to be his native tongue. The rant was quite impressive for someone in his condition.

"Well you are terribly mad and there for uncooperative. So we have no choice but to detain you take you back and begin the knowledge suction. And I say that with the upmost friendliness." Terradon really did say that in a very friendly way. That of course Mustang took for the utmost hostile action against him.

"Fine I guess I'll die either way so I will keep my mouth shut I am no rat. And before you say we'll see know that I have kept from speaking from the worst torture imaginable. Now do what you will I won't say anything."

"I guess you took my words I guess we will see how much you can take." Firetail said this with the sound of pure hostility. But it did contain respect as well. Nightwing also felt the same respect but refrained from saying anything in front of the mouse. Then he thought snow was a bit quiet so he asked the water dragon what his thoughts were on this matter.

"Well torture seems the only way to get him to talk. Though I hate to resort to that so I say give him a few days to talk." Everyone seemed to agree on this matter. They were soon back in the air on their way to the hidden base. When they got there everyone cheered for their triumphant return. They took Mustang into one of the hidden caves which was their prison hold and started to celebrate a perfect victory against the enemy.

As the night went on Jack formally met the other generals and their families. He also ate some pretty good dear and roast pigs for dinner. Turns out dragons are good at cooking. They are very much renaissance amazing really. They even had some humans there as well making armor and weapons along with farming the mushrooms inside the caves. And some were even hunting on the backs of dragons. Everyone in the whole hideout had a part to do except those who can't work due to some infirmary or affliction. The celebration lasted for about at least 4 hours. As Jack got ready for bed he was told he would have to share sleeping quarters with Nightwing since they are now dragon and rider. This was fine to both of them, but as they lay down to bed in their cave Jack begun to realize that he actually got what he wanted. He got something new and gained more friends he didn't create.

"Now what is our next move Nightwing?"

"I guess our plan is to gain information and recruit more people with you it will work out."

"I guess by the way today you guys were amazing the way you flew around the fake hydra." "Yeah I guess we are pretty awesome but you were just as great. You know the way you cut off the hydras heads." They talked until they both fell asleep, they talked about important events. They also talked about funny things as well. As Jack dreamed he saw something strange he saw himself but it wasn't him. This him was wearing a white cloak and had kliegs two of them in fact and his eyes were different they were clearer. This rearing bow user knew how to use this eye power. He could use it but it took a lot of effort and concentration. This was the reason his eyes could change color. To blue with a special symbol a black throwing star shaped symbol in his left eye and a white one in his right. They had the ability to bring someone back from the dead if they made it in time. The ability to copy every single ability. And to create soul weapons, he hadn't figured out how to make swords yet just two daggers. One to control darkness and the other to control light.

The thing is that he was the last user, how could this guy use it? The thought of one of his line being able to use it one day made him happy. Because all of his family has died of old age even his wife and kids to his grandkids. His line became obscure so he stopped trying to find them. Could this be the one he was searching for? Then he did something strange he talked to Jack and said "what is your destiny and what is your motive?" Jack was about to answer when Nightwing woke him up and said it was time for the routinely meeting between the human and dragon generals. He stretched gave out a yawn and nodded his head. He thought about his dream the whole time. The person asked a very strange question, he then decided that his motive was to help those who have become imprisoned by Darkwing. He wanted to end pain and bring peace just like he did in world war 3. As for his destiny though he saw no clear answer he decided to leave it at that for now. The meeting room he saw when he arrived was actually quite large bigger than the dragons themselves.

In the middle of the room was a table large enough yet small enough for humans and dragons to put things on. The table was full of whispering and sometimes angry shouts. Then suddenly a huge black dragon came out from behind one of the cave entrances. The dragon was twice the size of Nightwing.

"Good morning everyone I was able to divulge some information from out hydra friend thanks to mind reading no torture involved. It seems like our enemy is a _Dragonight_." At this comment from the new black dragon everyone started to murmur. This seems like a bad thing whatever this thing is.

"Sorry but I am new here could someone explain what a Dragonite is?"

"Hmm so this is the other dimentionalist. A Dragonight is a dragon that can unlike other dragons take on different shapes of form. Either to gain power magic or defense." Nightwing came in to finish up the statement.

"They were thought to be extinct. They were killed off by the Brood knights, a race of dragons that took on a human form to communicate with them. They also had the rearing bow but refrained from using it. They were pretty much immortals themselves and usually refrained from taking direct actions. They actually put thoughts, abilities, items, and even ideas where others could find them to help with whatever they were trying to protect. They even had the ability to transform their weapons up 4 times and gained tremendous power each time. But that was only those fused with a horse man of the apocalypse. The others could only transform their weapons 3 times. When in dragon form they could absorb different D.N.A from opponents and use them to transform themselves into a different form. We don't know what any of their techniques or forms are called.

The only thing they've told us dragons and immortals were what their eye power was. Even if the immortal at the time thought he named it himself. Unfortunately some inter dimensional battle that they had killed them all. You see they were dimensional protectors and did their best to fight the battles that we couldn't. I bet you have the Rearing Bow and thought you made up the name yourself. Jack was speechless about what he just learned and realized that they were probably helping him during his whole immortal life.

"But here is someone right here who believes his master is one of them." Jack knew all of this information seemed familiar but for some reason he just couldn't place it. In the end he just thought the Brood Knights told him this sub consciously.

"The problem needs to be dealt with as carefully as possible. Or we might just make things worse. We now know our enemy and we can now defeat it using the most powerful weapon of souls."

There was a murmur of agreements then suddenly Windbreaker the wind general spoke up.

"That is going to take too long that sword was sent into another dimension randomly I might add by you. How will we find it no one here except you can travel through dimensions by ourselves. And you respectively I say this, but you're not as young as you were before the likely hood of you surviving the trip is actually quite low."

"That is why we have Jack. He is an immortal so I can teach him how to do it. Especially with the Rearing Bow." Everyone turned to look at Jack and so he felt nervous but spoke up.

"Sorry but I can't control that power yet. At least not that much but I have used it. So I will try, and if it is really that necessary I will look for the sword. But why did you throw it away in the first place?"

"I hoped that would be your answer. And of course my son will be there to help you. But as for your question the weapon was just too strong you see it belonged to the Brood Knight _Moxis Vermillion _he knew something was going to happen so he gave me his sword for safe keeping. But when he never returned well it became unstable and we needed to get rid of it. And the only way to keep it pacified is to send it another dimension without its master's consent. "

"Ah I see but wait a minute you said your son? Who is that?"

"Hmm you already met him and he is now your dragon Nightwing." Now Jack thought they looked similar.

So this powerful black dragon is Nightwings father which means this is the king of the northern dragon clans. The thought of going through different dimensions finally brought out the curiosity that overtook Jack before when he decided to make the time machine.

Well now it is a dimensional transport device I guess, thought Jack.

"I accept but I don't know just two of us can take on this mission."

"Don't worry on your travels you will meet others who will help you along. Some might even join you for the whole trip others will be there to help you only in that world. I know this because it happened to me when I traveled."

"Well then I guess I am ready to get started when you are."

"We will start now we need to do this as fast as possible. It is time to use the void chamber." The murmurs were even louder than before this time chamber seemed important.

"What is a void chamber?"

"It is a dimension the Brood Knights made for us as gift. In order to train 100 years in one hour, but the gravity in the room is 50 times that of the planets gravity the farther you go the heavier it gets." 50 times the earth's gravity Jack thought that he would be crushed in something like that but he took the risk.

"I will do this training even though I will probably get crushed like a pancake."

"That thought sorry for this but it is amusing. We shall go at once." They went outside the cave and then Nightwings father opened up a portal with some exertion. They then stepped through to see a huge cave that went on for 100 miles.

Well as far as Jack could see that is. They were on top of a huge pillar in the middle of the area. There was a giant house made for dragons with them on the ledge behind them. It was made out of silver and gold. Dragons Jack thought always with the precious metals. Then something unexpected happened. Jack suddenly felt a push from behind then he felt weightlessness he looked down and realized that he was falling. He then landed on his feet at the bottom of the pillar it was at least 200 feet high.

"WHO PUSHED ME OFF?!"

"Sorry that was me but this is the first part of your training. Climb back up the pillar in the 50 gravity mark. Jack started to say something but he suddenly felt really heavy and started to have trouble standing.

"I guess I am not crushed luckily but what am I supposed to do now? How will I climb back up in this gravity?"

"Sorry again but that is your problem. In order to use the skills I will teach you. You need to get stronger, so good luck down there. And also don't worry about food I will have Nightwing give you your meals." And so it begins thought Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: training and cliff hangers_

Well Jack thought the quickest way to get up was to walk around the pillar. This way he could get his strength up and also get used to the gravity. He then began walking after 5 minutes he fell down. It took another 5 minutes to get up. He was already covered in sweat by the time he did. This is going to be harder than I thought. Jack then thought to do practice crunches in order to get used to the gravity. He did this for about 6 minutes before he collapsed. The gravity was too much for him. He then said out loud the heck with this and started crawling around the pillar. Though to be frank it was more like a plateau but that doesn't really matter now does it? This time he crawled for about 10 minutes. This gave Jack hope now he knew he could do this eventually. After about an hour of crawling and resting (mostly resting) Nightwing came down with Jacks breakfast Jack thanked him as he flew back up. The breakfast was rice and eggs on top.

"Where did they get the eggs?" He said out loud he discarded the thought 10 seconds later and started eating with the chopsticks he keeps in his infinite pocket. This infinite pocket was a technology developed by the Germans in order to lighten the load on their soldiers. Since it weighs nothing no matter what you put in it. And since it was a pocket dimension you could put a boat in it and everything. Yeah the Germans made it but for some reason the trademark on Jack's pocket had made in Tonga on it. After the war Jack exhausted the supplies in it. Since he never really had any reason to refill fill it. The reason is that he doesn't have a need to since the war is over. And that is why he originally filled it for. After his meal he felt that he had energy again so he started to crawl. This time he did it for about 3 hours. He realized that the more time you stay just in extra gravity you can get used to it. But it doesn't mean that you are getting stronger. Just accessing extra strength in your body which has been stored up. This went on for about 5 months with him crawling and Nightwing bringing him his meals. Then he finally stood up with some effort he yelled in excitement.

"Finally I am making progress now, so now I will walk this time, it will be hard but if I can I will be on step closer to climbing up that stupid cliff, wait why am I speaking out loud?"

Jack may be smart but he doesn't always think. This is because he forgot to take off his training weights he always has on. Those weights weigh about 400 pounds. He didn't even think to take off them off in his earlier battles either. But oh well he got even stronger this way. During this round of going around the Plateau he started to notice other minds inside of him. But he ignored that and assumed it was from all the gravity pushing on his brain (in reality it was partially due to that). This next phase in his training took him twice as long as before to complete before he was able to run. He decided to forgo the celebration this time and start running around. This training took twice as much time as both phases combined. He wanted to make sure he could climb that cliff. Eventually the time came where he was confident enough to climb all the way up the cliff. As soon as he did he began to notice the higher he got up the lighter he felt. He then thought that they tricked him to do all of these rounds in order to get stronger. And of course it worked like they thought it would.

"Well done you finally made it up that cliff. How do you feel?"

"Tired and frustrated but lighter and faster. Not to mention stronger."

"So I guess you also figured out the trick right?"

"Yeah and let me say you are a genius and a demon for making me do that."

"Why thank you Jack now it is time to go onto the next step activating your eye power to 20 percent maximum."

"And how will we do that? And also why only 20 percent?"

"I'm sure you felt the other minds in your head by now those will help you do it. Try talking to them. As for the 20 percent that is all you can do right now and only a Brood Knight can reach maximum potential." Jack was thinking that this guy was crazy.

"Fine I'll try but it better work." He then began to concentrate. "This is ridiculous." He then spoke into his own mind. Hi anybody in here besides me. He heard a no and thought it was him, but heard a snicker after that, he got mad and yelled at the voice in his head "Hey talk to me or your residence is over."

"Fine party jerk, I guess you want to talk to us then right?"

"What do you mean us?"

"I mean this." Jack then lost vision and found himself in a room cut in 3rds. The strangest thing was the 2 other people on two opposite ends of the sections one white and the other black. Well at least their cloaks were those colors. He found himself in the middle of the sections this was colored grey.

"Welcome to the inner workings of your souls." The white one said this

"Yeah welcome, welcome now sit down." The black one said this but for some reason he didn't get angry it felt as though he was insulting himself for some reason.

"Thanks I guess who are you guys?"

"We are your dark and light sides." Said the black one.

"Yes usually people only have one side but since your soul is grey or neutral you would say. You have a dark and light side."

"But you mainly keep in control, by the way what the dragon said you know the big black giant thing whatever he is called. Well He knows the secret to activate the perfect rearing bow."

"And what is that secret? Will you tell me what it is?"

"Yes that is what we are here for. We are to gain permission from you for us both to activate our power. Mind you in separate eyes, that way you don't have to worry about that. But know the true potential you can have is only 60 percent maximum power. Only the blood of a Brood Knight can reach 100 percent."

"Yes that is how it is done, but this will allow you to access the power over light in one eye and the power of darkness in the other."

"Of course you need to practice using us. But you already had some when you did by yourself when activating first stage. We will help in second." Jack was listening to all of this when a question popped in his mind.

"So are you me or do you have separate minds?"

"We are you but different aspects of you." After the white one said this Jack asked "Ok do you have my name or so you have your own names?"

"We have our own, mine is Chaos for the power of darkness!" He said this with a loud yell that echoed in the room.

"Yeah… Mine is elemental for the power of the light."

"Well I guess I am glad to have you aboard guys. Let's work hard."

"Agreed" Said both of them Jack was about to leave his inner self when Chaos spoke up.

"By the way you can combine us when you want. But you need the 60 percent rearing bow which you will have to unlock on your own. How even we don't know but when you do. You will have full control of the soul weapons you will gain from stage 2. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do and will try hard to find a way to do it."

"Good now it is time for you to go. When you want to activate your rearing bow just will it and we will comply see you later. Look out for squirrels!"

"Wait What?" With that he came back to the outside world wondering why squirrels?

"Were you successful?"

"Yes I was wise one but 3 questions, what is your name? What is bad about squirrels? And what is bad about spatulas?"

"Hmm my name is Darkfury and yes as you may have guessed I am the king of the northern dragons. AS for squirrels they are evil little critters always trying to steal you nuts and spoons. But as for spatulas that is something for you to find out" Jack was even more confused now and decided to not question it any further.

"Now I will teach you how to go through dimensions note you can also go through time this way but never alter actual history with this. And try not to meet yourself ok. Just let that ugly devil go alright."

"Fine with me so where do we begin?"

"We start by activating your eyes go ahead." It took a short second for Jack to activate it.

"Well done now imagine 2 circles right in front of you. Swirling one way with darkness. The other swirling with light energy." Jack did this and when he opened his eyes after words a grey vortex opened in front of him. "You have done it now you have to step inside along with Nightwing. And also goodbye it will be awhile before we meet again. But I will wait for that moment. But before you go note that time will be different for each dimension such as it was here. One year could pass for 2 but then a day or second in another."

"Thanks we will keep that in mind anything else?"

"Yes keep your wits about there are different cultures in dimensions make sure to learn them and keep them in mind."

"I will thank you for everything and goodbye for now."

"Father I will send messages through the small dimensional mail portal you made to keep you updated."

"Thanks for that now off you go and be careful. Look out for squirrels, gremlins, bison's, and crazy spatula wielding vampires." They then stepped through the vortex and found a large area swirling with magic energy. And Jack for some reason knew how to make it back to the dragon world and his own inside but he decided not to go back through to his home yet and went on to another path. He then went in another vortex followed by Nightwing. He then felt weightless again and started to fall. Luckily Nightwing was underneath him and he landed in the saddle that was standard for all Dragons and riders. It was made of fine leather tanned and oiled. Not to mention it was quite comfortable and thick.

They were somewhere in a mountain region as far as Jack could tell. But they saw smoke coming from the east.

"Head that way towards the smoke we might find some people there. By the way can you find a place to hide if there is?"

"I know what you are going at but I can just shrink myself to that of a bearded dragon or those lizards you call bearded dragons we just call them lunch. So don't worry about me scarring of any people."

"That is good news now shall we go?"

"Yeah let's head out towards a new world." And with that hey started to fly towards the smoke. As Jack looked at the plants below him he noticed that the plants looked like those in japan. But something was a bit off he saw giant salamanders the size of buses and centipedes that were even bigger. He did not know what was going on. But he knew it was Japan because he flew over the forests of Japan in the war. And so he told Nightwing about his observations including what he knew about the plants and trees of this area.

"Interesting that we would come to a different dimension of this Japon. But I know this is not your japon because you said there are no demons in your dimension. But I smelled them as soon as we got here they are all over the place."

"Hmm seems like we will find out where we are soon enough." As they neared the smoke they saw a burn pile of what looked like demons and beyond that was a medieval Japan looking village. What was strange was the fact that they had electric lights. But as Jack thought on this he decided this Japan didn't have to be exactly like his. They landed outside the edge of the village and then Nightwing shrank himself and jumped into Jacks void pocket with his head sticking out. Then Jack walked to the village.

"HO there stranger what brings you here?" Jack looked up at an old man tending to the roof of his house.

"I am traveling about and happened to stop upon your village. Tell me I saw the burn pile what happened here?"

"Well a bunch of demons attacked but our defenders were able to destroy them. Well most of them the rest ran away back in the forest."

"I see that must've been rough. By the way I need to rest and buy supplies where is an inn I can sleep in?"

"Well that is a big coincidence."

"Why?"

"Because the demons destroyed the inn."

"Darn, oh well thanks anyway"

"Wait stranger maybe you could find a place to rest with the defenders they are always in the mood to help someone. They are to the north of the village just head straight down this road. And as for the store it is right next to the place."

"Really thanks a lot you are a life saver."

"You're welcome young one stop by if you have any questions."

"Sure thing, see you later." And with that Jack walked towards way the old man pointed.

"Hey Jack do we have their currency. And how do we know these defenders are really like they sound like?"

"Well I like to collect antique coins so I have lots of ancient Japan coins as for the defenders we have to try our luck. Also I find it funny how I am actually older than that old man back there."

"You ARE an immortal."

When they arrived at the defenders house or mansion more like it they knocked on the door it was answered by a boy the age of 13.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes the old man at the eastern entrance of the village told me I could find longing here."

"Oh you mean old man Winta. Well we have some room for now so just follow me to the master and you will make a deal for living space." They followed the boy up to the masters' chambers, where they saw a girl at least 17 years of age. She was Asian with red hair but also had English features with her blue eyes. This was weird to Jack since this was Japan but then again it was a different dimension.

"Master this man needs to have lodging for a few days after traveling for how long sir?"

"I'm guessing about around 20 months now." He was counting all the months he has been gone from his home. THE whole time.

"Hmm I guess you can stay for a while but be warned lots of demons have been showing up lately and we don't know why. We are tired of the constant fighting. So as payment you will help us fight when they come. Is this acceptable?" Jack was wondering about the true extent of his new abilities. And this was a perfect opportunity to test them so he said,

"Yes of course it is I've been training for a while now I want to test my strength any way so this will be a good opportunity."

"Then it is settled." She paused for a little bit then asked

"I almost forgot to ask you your name. Mine name is Rena Tear what is yours?"

"It is Mi…" he stopped because he almost gave his real name. He then answered again

"My name is Jack Rena nice to meet you."

"Jack it is a pleasure to meet you to." Even though she didn't look convinced about his name. So far only 3 people know his true name and those are Acobra, Nightwing, and Darkfury. He wanted to keep his name safe since he lived that way for a long.

But what he didn't get was why he almost gave his name to this stranger. Given she looked kind of cute to him but there was something different about her. He just couldn't find the right words for it. He then heard a whisper. The whisper wasn't Chaos or Elemental is was someone with a much deeper voice.

"Jack look out the true foe approaches." Right after the voice went away a guard showed up.

"MY LADY THEY ARE ATTACKING AGAIN!" Yelled the guard that came in he looked scared and had a cut on his right arm. Jack stood up went over to him and grabbed his arm

"What are you." His words were lost when he saw Jack heal his arm.

"Try not to move it too much but that should do it."

"Seems like you are a magician there Jack."

"I guess you could call me that. But this is not the time to talk I guess it is time for me to fight."

"Yes it is by the way thanks for healing my brother. By the way stop calling me my lady Donzene."

"Yeah sure Rena sorry thanks Jack. Come with me to the area where they are attacking." With that they ran towards the west side of village.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Mutual feelings_

They saw the smoke from the mansion and it was getting larger by the second. Jack quickly thought in his head

"Hey you guys told me about soul weapons how do I activate them?" he was answered by elemental,

"Just will the power of the rearing bow to activate then the weapons will come to you. You will know what they are when you see them." So Jack did as was suggested and two katannas came out of the air. He grabbed them and inspected them. One was black with red runes on it. He knew it was chaos. The other was white with blue runes; he knew this one was elemental. Now he just had to figure out what the powers were for these swords. He knew he could use his sword techniques but that was it.

Well I guess this battle will be able to help me find out those powers. As they neared the smoke they saw a demon spider made out of shadows attacking a young boy.

Jack stepped towards the monster and slashed it with Elemental. It fizzled out of existence.

"Are you alright kid?"

"Yes sir thanks for saving me." And with that he took off in the other direction. Jack ran to join the fight he saw many different kinds of demons. And he saw what the defenders could do, they were actually pretty good but Jack knew he was better by seeing the flaws in their movements. Flaws Jack beat out of himself with all his rigorous training. By the time they arrived at the main battle field Jack was ready to start fighting. He noticed that the Demons looked like the shadows that attacked his home.

He realized why the demons kept attacking; it was because Darkwing wanted to rule this world to. And this village was his first stepping stone towards that goal.

But unfortunately for him I am here. And I am not as weak as before. If he shows up we will be here to stop him. He gave a short yell and charged the enemy head on swinging his swords one way then the next. Jack used a very special style he liked to call Theta. This style allowed him to keep on guarding while attacking. Not mention hit anything behind him as well. He was cutting his way through the smaller demons when the wall behind him next to the gate exploded. He was momentarily stunned and just watched while an ogre size shadow skeleton demon walked out of the hole in the wall.

He shook himself to move again. He jumped up martial arts style. And faced this new enemy. He took a running start jumped up and did a flip over the demon. While he did this his swords were still out so as he flipped his swords and cut the demons shoulders. It wasn't fazed and swung back at him. Jack rolled to the right of the demon and brought his swords at an angled arch slashing the demons head off. It promptly disappeared like the rest he had killed.

"I guessed these really are just shadows." He said out loud, and then they heard a loud screech coming from the sky. It was too much for everyone to handle, they either covered their ears or fainted from the pain.

Jack quickly did a spell to block out the sound and looked in the direction from the screech. What he saw was a little too much. An undead dragon the size of Nightwing came out of the forest tree line and roared some more.

"Jack let me out of here we need to fight this thing together."

"Fine I just hope the defenders don't attack you." And with that he took Nightwing out of his pocket and threw him slightly in the air. Where he transformed to his real size. Jack quickly jumped on and they took off. The towns folk cheered when they saw them head towards the dragon. Jack needed range for this since it probably stank of rotten meat. He put his new katannas away and got out his pistol.

"Hey don't get to close or you will faint from the smell."

"Got it thanks for the warning." Jack then began to unload his pistol on the beast. While Nightwing started to shoot out beams of black fire at it.

The fire and bullets hit it at the same time. And it froze momentarily then began its advanced and to their surprise began to charge something in its mouth. It was a ball of black energy. Jack quickly started gathering his energy for a huge shield. They were charging at the same rate but the dragon charged its attack a second before Jack. Jack barely had time to put up his shield right when the energy beam hit them. "Hold on JACK!" Yelled out Nightwing, Jack said something but it came out as a murghtht. The beam lasted for 1 minute. And it used up 3 quarters of Jacks energy. He was sweating and breathing hard from the exertion.

"Hey Nightwing I am going to give you the rest of my energy. What I want you to do is fully charge your energy attack."

"Already on it just put your hand on me." Jack gave the rest of his energy to Nightwing. And 1 second later Nightwing was charging his attack. The undead dragon was just flying right in front of them holding still. After a few moments Nightwing opened fire his own attack. Incinerating the dragon, Jack gave a momentarily rejoiced yell and then fainted. He awoke and found himself in a traditional Japanese bed. Beside him he found Nightwing. He of course was fast asleep. Jack decided to let him sleep, he tried to get out of bed but ended up collapsing on the floor. This is what I get I guess. Jack thought this while he was climbing back onto the bed.

After an hour Rena came into the room.

"I see you are awake. We thought you were dead before Nightwing said otherwise."

"Hehe, I guess I still have a ways to go. Oh well what happened after we destroyed the undead dragon?"

"Well the rest of the demons ran away. Then we saw you out cold on Nightwing. By the way you should've told us about him."

"Sorry I thought you would mistake him as a demon."

"Fair enough, after that when we saw you everyone started to panic and thought you were dead. Nightwing then spoke up and said you weren't. We took you back to the defenders barracks. And you have been asleep for 3 days now."

"Wow I didn't know I was out that long and dang I am still tired."

Right then Jacks stomach growled a bit too loud.

"Don't worry we'll have someone bring out some food for you." She then started to walk out the door. She was almost out when she turned back and said;

"By the way thanks for saving our village Jack." She smiled and left. Jack pondered what had just happened but shrugged it off. He started to think about the battle he had. He needed more opinions than just his own. He then started to talk to Elemental and Chaos. But if youask me they are him but it was close enough to different people.

"Hey what do you think about the battle? I thought something was strange about it."

"I agree something was off. And another thing why didn't they attack within the 3 days we were out?"

"Elemental has a point for once. Do you think their goal is one person in particular?"

"Yes and what do you mean for once?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not about to drop this."

"Oh come off it,"

"You,"

"You quintillion."

"Guys we are trying to discuss what happened."

"You're right sorry about that."

"Gosh it's like talking to a bunch of shoulder angels and demon. But the concerning the thing about the demons was that they seemed to be after someone, we need to investigate this more. Maybe after that last battle what they were looking for was just too dangerous to find with us here. Maybe they are gathering an even bigger assault force to attack this town."

"I think you are right we better go and tell Rena about our discovery. Or theory to be precise." And with that he left the confines of his mind. This time Nightwing was awake he thanked him for saving him and told him their theory.

"Very strange I wonder who or if they are looking for someone. I wonder who it could be. Or maybe they are looking for something instead of someone."

"That is also a possibility. We should probably tell Rena."

"No I will you sit here as I go and tell her. You just eat your food over there next to you. Nightwing left and Jack looked to his side and saw the nice hot bowl of stew. He looked to see what was in it. There was beef, chicken, rice, barley, and some other herbs and vegetables. He picked it up and started eating it with the chopsticks provided. He ate silently and when he was done he set it aside right when Rena and Nightwing came in.

"Hey thanks for the food, it was good compliments to the chef."

"Why thank you I shall tell him when I see him next. Nightwing told me about your theories. I got to say you are smart. This Darkwing said he really was after someone. But who we don't know yet."

So we were correct how interesting. I guess it is good to have two extra minds. But I wonder at the beginning right before the fight who was that person who warned me about the monsters. And no readers it wasn't me.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't have a clue." The three of them sighed and after a few seconds of silence Nightwing perked up.

"Hey how bout we try this, let's make everyone hide at separate parts of the city in the middle then where ever the shadows go; will be where the person they are after is." This plan was not a bad one but had a few risks involved.

"That could work but they might notice something fishy is going on if no one is around"

"Yes I see that but I wasn't finished what you could also do is post the defenders to defend and see if any get past to go to a house."

"I see this way if the person is a defender than they will go for that person. Brilliant I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner could have rewarded us a few moments of rest." Jack was fairly sure this plan was the best form of action but he had his doubts. Still he kept quiet and listened for the rest of the plan, if there was any left. Turns out there wasn't Jack weighed his options and decided it was the best course of action. He agreed to do this.

"Only two thing to do, tell the villagers and get them to hide in separate locations but close enough to the middle; this way they have to go slightly in variant directions to find who they are looking for." He started to wonder what he was going to do if this fails. His mind slightly wondered to Rena then he stopped. Get a grip I need to concentrate on the negative to survive something like this. His plans were mostly flawless because he looked at the negative. He knew if he looked on it his powers of predictability would go higher. It always did, so he started to focus. He thought and thought so long Nightwing spoke up.

"Are you ok? You are just staring into space."

"Huh yeah I'm fine just looking for flaws. There are a few but it is the best plan we got." And with that they agreed to start mobilizing the villagers

Outside in the village meeting house, well at least it was but the roof was destroyed during the last attack. It took at least 2 hours for everyone to mobilize into the house after they received the message to go to the meeting house. They counted and everyone was here. After a little bit of discussing on how to break the news. Rena went up in front of everyone and started talking.

"Everyone you all know about the recent attacks. We have all felt the pain of losing loved ones during these attacks. But thanks to Jackson Grove and the dragon Nightwing, we have now a plan of action. You all saw how they destroyed that undead dragon. They are here to help so listen to what they have to say." Everyone gave a short clap as Jack and Nightwing came up in front.

"Dear villagers we are glad to be here to help. Now listen carefully we have a plan to find out who they are after. But we need everyone's cooperation, this will take some work but we have thought of everything else and we agreed this is the best course of action. Now here is what we are going to do. Everyone except the defenders will go to designated houses in the middle of the village. This way they have to go and look for the right house. That way we can determine the person by the demons trying to catch the person. Don't worry we will not abandon you if you are the person. We just want to know who the person is and protect that person. Now while you are hiding the defenders will be fighting the demons. This way it will look like nothing is up." He talked about 15 minutes just talking about the plan and safety precautions. After words he left the front and Rena came up to finish it off.

"Well what do you say about this plan will you trust us and help us?" Everyone yelled out a yes and for the next 5 hours up till dinner time since it was noon they set to work designating houses. They finally got done and went back to their now main headquarters which was the defenders mansion. They sat around just resting their voices and limbs. Jack thought for a moment that his limbs were going to fall off. He then caught the Rena looking at him who promptly looked away. Jack was confused but was too tired to care.

"Well this was successful don't you say guys?"

"Yeah sure Nightwing, by the way I got to admit that you look kind of cute in your small form there." Rena's comment made Nightwing look shocked, distraught, embarrassed, and angry all within 10 seconds.

"I am a dragon Rena I am not supposed to look cute."

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad." This time Nightwing was shocked to hear Jack say that. Rena and Jack looked at each other and started cracking up.

"What is so funny?! A dragon isn't cute you hear me now stop making fun of me. Or I will set your hair on fire."

"Were sorry Nightwing it is just that we needed to break the tension in the air and I just looked at you, and just said it."

"Yeah were sorry will you forgive us." After a few second span of 2 Nightwing said;

"Fine I guess I have no choice but no more jokes about that ok?

" Sure" Jack and Rena said that at the same time.

They then had a nice dinner of ham hock stew which was and is delicious mind you. By the time they were done it was 7:00 and they needed to rest for tomorrow. So they said their good nights and went to bed. This tine Jack had a nightmare a terrible dream. He dreamt of a house in a field of wheat and cattails. Really wheat and cattails what kind of house do you want Jack? When he went inside he saw Rena himself and someone he has never seen before. It was a 17 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes. He also saw the boy in the white cloak. Only he wasn't wearing it, instead he wore a cloak of grayish green. And on his side was a fancy long sword.

It seemed to Jack that they were all discussing an important matter. Then he turned around at a knocking sound. Then the whole wall exploded. He saw himself take out a sword. It looked like elemental and chaos put together. He saw another demon one he has never seen before. This was not Darkwing he seemed stronger. Then all of a sudden he could hear all of their voices.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He was surprised to hear himself say this. But he was really scared of the sound the demon made. It was laughter cold deadly laughter.

"I am here to kill you and your family. Hmm who is that boy he isn't your son but someone else. But no matter he will die all the same. Good thing he is here that way I will kill all of you. After all bonus kills are just so much fun."

"Over my dead body. But I guess you would fine that agreeable wouldn't you?" He heard himself growl.

"Rena get Seth and Slayer out of here! I will hold this demon off get them to Nightwing." And with that they ran.

"What a noble and fruitless effort. You shall all become food for _Reneger_ the dark blade of souls. HAHAHAHAHA!" he saw himself charge the demon they both swung and things went black. The next thing he saw was of Rena running with this Slayer and Seth.

"Will dad be ok?"

"Of course he will; you should know already that your dad can handle anything thrown at him." DAD! That means in this dream Seth is his daughter. But who is was Slayer?

"I am sure your father will be fine." Slayer wasn't his son it seemed like. But he turned around to hide his face from her. It seemed like he knew what would really happen.

"Well well well. Look who I found the runaway mice. Oh by the way do you want this. The demon showed what was behind his back Seth screamed he was himself in shock. It was his mangled up body.

"How dare you do you know what you've done!?" Rena screamed this one out loud.

"I do actually I killed the one person in my way of dimensional conquest. Now the W.R.C is left without a leader. Besides I would worry about myself if I were you. You can't defend yourselves now." Seth fell to her knees and started crying. Rena was quickly trying to figure a way out of this. Slayer did something unexpected he walked towards the demon. And took out his sword, and started running at him.

"Slayer don't you will be killed!" Seth yelled out to him but it was too late Slayer was too far ahead. Slayer was amazingly fast. He was a blur even fast enough to surprise the demon. As the demon was still a bit stunned he jumped up and brought the sword down then all went black. He woke up sweating he got up and went outside. He had to think about the dream it was a bit too real. He noticed Nightwing was behind him.

"Hey what's up? What are you doing at this time of night?"

"Well Jack I woke up from a pretty bad dream."

"Strange was it about me dying?"

"Yes it was, hmm seems like we had the same dream. What I saw was frightening."

"How do you think I feel?"

"I don't know how you feel Jack but I wouldn't put much stock in dreams. New dragon riders have been known to have nightmares that are shared with their dragon. But none of the stuff they see actually comes true. All their mostly just nightmares and that's all."

"Thanks Nightwing that cheers me up. Especially now I known that dream probably isn't the last one I will get."

"Don't worry you're quite welcome." Jack stared at him for a while then told him he was off to bed. Nightwing agreed that it was late and went to bed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: I smell a burning village_

In the morning they all woke up and ate their breakfast. Everything was in order, now they just had to wait. They waited and waited until they heard a loud boom coming from the eastern gate. They all jumped up drew their weapons and ran to the gate. The defenders were already there. At the gate was something made of shadows that looked familiar to Jack. Though he could not put his finger on it darn white brain matter work for me. He thought this because white matter is the area where you store memory. He knew what it was thanks to the gray matter which processes information. It was just the white matter slowing down his recall.

There you have it a science lesson. Now let's move on shall we?

"Well let's move, Charge!" As Jack said that Nightwing grew to his full size and let a torrent of dark fire at the enemy. Jack jumped up and landed in the middle of the fight and started twirling with his swords out. He deflected and attacked all at once. After a few seconds he stopped around him were 15 disappearing bodies. But the attack he did didn't even make a dent in the enemies' forces. The enemies' new commander or so it appeared was cutting his way through the defenders like butter.

The way he used his sword staff reminded Jack of Acobra but he would never help the people who took their world. But it looked exactly like Acobras shadow. And it was his same height and shape. So Jack ran up to it and hit it on the head. It turned to him and spoke.

"Well Jack I never expected you here. How are you doing?"

"Just fine now who are you? You aren't the Acobra I know."

"I guess that is true, but I am that Acobra just changed."

"But why? Why are you doing this to the village?"

"Hmm I am doing this to gain power. My partner Darkwing has made arrangements to rule everything. And he has allowed me a part of that power. He even did a better job at upgrading me than you."

"You disappoint me Acobra is there no other reason for betrayal?"

"Now that I think of it there is. It has to do with you; you abandoned me to the forces of darkness and traveled through the portal without me."

"No I didn't Darkwing sent me off. I didn't try to leave you."

"That is not what I saw, I saw you stand up after being pushed to the wall smile at me and jump into the portal. You betrayed me!"

"No I didn't Darkwing must've made an apparition of me and made it seem as though I did."

"Lies I saw your bio signature it was the same as I see you now. So don't lie to me I know better." The conversation was going nowhere, after a few more words Acobra attacked him.

He barely had time to dodge. Jack was really not up for fighting his old friend but had no choice. So he counter attacked and was just fast enough to hit him. But it only sliced through a thin layer of his armor. Acobra laughed and whacked him with the bottom part of his staff. Jack went flying and hit a tree he was stunned and couldn't move. Acobra walked towards him. Right when he was close enough to strike Donzene jumped in between them.

"Sorry but I can't let you kill Jack yet, he still has work to do."

"Does that work matter to me? No of course not, I am after revenge. He left me to die against Darkwings forces luckily Darkwing saw promise in my abilities. And gave me a soul, now I am alive, Jack could never do something like that for me so now he dies for betraying me."

"I don't know Jack well but one thing I am certain is that he would never betray a friend. And if you know him that well you should know that yourself."

"Enough of this you want to stand in my way fine you are going to die as well." Acobra lunged at him with his weapon held high. He jumped out of the way, and then slashed at his mechanical knee which just slid off because of the hardness of his armor.

Acobra laughed he was toying with him. Acobra with speed Jack has never seen before got behind him and swung sideways. This time he rolled to his left and slashed at the spot he hit before. Because of the weakened metal it went right through not to the weak under layer but through his armor at least. Unfortunately for him Acobra got serious after that attack.

"Well I guess you are better than I thought this will be fun." He then laughed and swung again this time aiming for Donzenes head. He ducked but when he went for the spot he hit before. Acobra used the other side of his spear, the claw part and slashed him in 3 different places. He fell to his knees right when Rena came in from her own fight.

"NO!" She then ran up to Acobra and struck at him in a flurry of sword moves. Jack finally recovered at that moment and struck at Acobra. But still he fended them off, his new abilities frightened Jack. He had a feeling that Acobra hasn't shown his true abilities yet. Around them the defenders were being slaughtered by the shadow demons.

"Rena the only way to win now is to defeat Acobra than the other demons will flee like before."

"He is going to pay for what he did." _Apparently she isn't listening to me_; _her rage is over the top_. He saw her making mistakes even a novice wouldn't make. He had no choice but to knock her out. So with a sharp jab to the back of her neck, out she went.

"Well that was new Jack; to knock out such a "sweet girl" it is unheard of for you."

"You know as well as I do that she would have died fighting like that. Now it is just you and I show me what you've got and I shall see if it is any good."

"Sounds like an interesting challenge let's rumble." And with that they ran for each other, Jack got close enough to strike and aimed for his already weak spot. But Acobra saw it coming and blocked it with the bottom of his staff. Then with the upper claw part he swung downwards towards Jacks head. Jack sidestepped to the right and aimed again for the same spot it connected. It sliced through the upper metal circuits to the middle all the way out to the end.

Acobra was sliced in two, and he was crawling away.

"Hmm seems like I win and that wasn't much of a challenge."

"I know it was but I distracted you long enough to get the girl and destroy the village." Jack quickly turned around to see a demon pick up Rena. He was about to take off after it when her brother with the last bit of his strength got up and cut it right down the middle. And with that final act he died. Jack was Angier than he has ever been. Not only did Donzene get killed but the entire village was burning screams of the innocent were crying out for help. Nightwing was trying to do all he could to save those alive.

But there were too many Demons; Jack turned his attention to Acobra.

"Call them off now!"

"Sorry only Darkwing can call them off now. Muhahahahahahaha" While Acobra was laughing Jack took a run towards the village. He fought till his bones ached but all he did was thin out the ranks of demons. Then he heard loud horn and all the demons left the village. He looked to the sky to see a huge black dragon bigger than Nightwing in the sky holding Acobra. He disappeared along with the demons. Jack fell to his knees exhausted. At the moment he could only guess at the casualties. Nightwing landed next to him.

"Was that the Dragonite?"

"If it wasn't than I don't know what is."

"Point taken let's assess the damage and casualties."

"Good idea I'll start by gathering the villagers."

"Thank you let's meet in about 2 hours right in the middle of the village."

"Sounds good I'm off." And with that he took off. As Jack looked around he saw a number of wounded but alive villagers. He told them of the makeshift medical center was. It was erected by him and the other doctors he met while wandering around before. It was in the middle of the village the same spot he was meeting Nightwing. Luckily there were actually quite a few doctors still alive. But most of them were treating the other wounded doctors.

After about an hour and 20 minutes; He went back to the spot where he knocked out Rena and where her brother's body was.

He picked them up and headed for the medical center, where he entrusted their care to the doctors. Nightwing then came in with people riding on his back and a large sheet where a few more people were riding. He put them down carefully and went to meet Jack.

"How did your search go?"

"Quite well actually I found plenty of doctors and made a medical center. Right now we even have scouts looking for anything useful."

"Sounds like good work to me. I found a bunch of wounded as you probably saw. Poor people were underneath a crumpled house. I also got a status report from one of your scouts. So far 100 dead 200 missing."

"That is a lot casualties for such a small amount of information. Unfortunately that was 2 thirds of the whole village. Seems like this plan worked but also failed. Not to mention Rena lost her brother, and she is the one they are after."

"Yes I know but there are 2 questions left. Why are they after her; and who exactly are they?"

"I don't know, but at least we have a clue. I got this piece of rag it's on my saddle. It has a weird mark on it and I can't quite make out. Maybe you can figure out what it means."

"Worth a shot let me climb up there." Nightwing lowered himself and Jack climbed up. He saw the rag and picked it up. When he looked at the design his heart skipped a beat it was a symbol he knew too well. On the rag was a symbol the symbol had 3 lines. Each line was intersecting the middle line right in the middle. There was also a circle around it. This was all on a skull which took up the rest of the space on the rag.

"Jack what is it? Something wrong back there?"

"Nightwing this is worse than I thought."

"Why?"

"Because this is the symbol for the W.D.O or World Destruction Organization."

"How do you know this?"

"I know because my home dimension fought a long a bloody war against them. We thought we destroyed them we had no idea at the time who or what they were. But now I see they were with Darkwing this whole time."

"Seems like these guys know what they are doing."

"Where did you even get this anyway?"

"A large flying demon now smoking on fire seems like things have gotten more complicated eh."

"I'll say."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: dimensions again_

After 3 hours of searching for survivors it looked like only 150 people were still left in the village. And they were demanding answers which were hard to explain. Rena also woke up during that time. She slapped Jack for knocking her out then hugged him for saving her. Nightwing rolled his eyes and mouthed Females. But stopped when Rena gave him a dirty look. They also took a head count for the protectors only 20 were left of the initial 100. On top of that they got a sky view of the village on Nightwing and as they expected only 2 buildings still stood and those were the cemetery building and the ramen shop. Well they didn't really know why that was still up but saw the inside full of dirty dishes and chopsticks in the garbage.

So they just guessed that they kept it for eating.

"How strange that demons of darkness like ramen plus I had no idea that this place had ramen." They just shrugged and moved on. They went to the make shift war room after that. It was compose of a table with a map on it. And that was pretty much it.

"This really sucks what are we supposed to do now?"

"Hmm seems like we should evacuate the rest of the villagers. And try to find somewhere safe to hide."

"No." they both looked at Rena because of the sudden outburst.

"What do you mean no they will go after you again and we have to get you somewhere safe. That includes the villagers so what is the problem?"

"Jack they have to stay here it is their home and grave. Let them rebuild their homes and bury their dead."

"There will be more dead if they don't move somewhere safe."

"They don't have to."

"What do you mean don't have to?"

"I mean let me go with you to the next world and to the others until we defeat these monsters."

"Oh I see this way they won't have to destroy the rest of the village good thinking Rena." "Thanks Nightwing, Jack please I have to do this."

Jack sighed heavily and said "Alright just pack lightly and be careful okay."

"Thank you, thank you both now I have to go tell the village and pack my things." Then she left the table, there was silence for about 2 minutes when Nightwing perked up and asked

"Jack what is our next dimension do you know?"

"Not sure friend but I am sure I won't be as easy as this world."

"You call this place easy?"

"Compared with what we will face yes."

"Fair enough so I guess we will have to get stronger now shall we?"

"Yes either that or perish and I don't plan on that yet. If you know what I mean."

"Trust me I know besides we still have work we need to finish. And that means not; dying."

"Nice way to put this suicide mission well I guess we should help everyone again let's hop to it." And with that they left the table in search of those in need. They worked for at least 3 more hours when Rena invited everyone to the center of the village. All packed up like this it makes it seem as though there are more people than there really is. Jack calculated the number that would steadily go missing or end up on the dead list over the next week, when Rena started talking.

"I know you have all lost loved ones. And some of you must blame it on us and I understand. I must say that all of you did excellently though and I thank you all. The fact is that I was the one they were after. I to have felt loss today as well because of me, my brother was killed. Yes I am the one they were after. Why? I have no idea, but I'm not going to stick around for another attack and endanger everyone. That is why I am going with Jack so this village will be safe. This is not a permanent good bye I will return eventually. I am going to miss you all very much; and I thank you for helping me and my brother. Farewell!" with that she ran out of the meeting.

"I too must apologize if only I was quicker and smarter this could have been avoided. Thank you for everything. I would speak more but the longer we stay the more likely you will be attacked again. So farewell everyone." After Jack left the stage Nightwing came up to speak.

"Guess we all need to apologize, but we all need to thank you as well. I have one final request though. I ask that you please give us some provisions for the road ahead for it will be long and dangerous." There was a murmur in the crowd, but all agreed to help. At this moment in time Jack started to think of plans. He was now traveling with more than just a Dragon but with a human to. He thought it would take longer to get people to travel with him but it only really took a few days.

Ok I know what some of you are thinking that this story has gotten kind of cheesy but just wait. It will get better besides it is not my fault. After all I am telling a story which actually happened despite of what you think. Ok fine so this story is fiction but remember in every dimension is a mention of all of the others in it. This is the mention of Jacks story in this dimension. Now since that is settled back to the story and a new dimension.

After a few more days of rest the 3 travelers were ready to go. They had all the supplies they needed at least for a while and they got some things to sell along with the essentials. After all different worlds have different money don't they? And it goes without saying that some worlds can have similar money as well. After they go the supplies together they realized they needed a way to carry it. And that way was ended up being quite simple. Tie everything onto Nightwings back! He wasn't happy but decided it was for the best. The town's folk gathered to say their last goodbyes while Jack prepared to open a portal. He was thinking of the events that transpired, he created the W.R.C to counteract the W.D.O. But for some reason this W.D.O group was much different than the one he fought.

"Hey Jack is it ready?"

"Hmm" he was too lost in thought to hear Rena.

"JACK IS IT READY!" This time she shouted it in his ear.

"Ow my ear! Yes it is ready so next time don't yell in my ear please."

"Sorry but you weren't listening to me, to lost in thought it seems like."

"Yeah I guess; still that doesn't give you the right to yell it in my ear."

"Nope I am still going to, ready to go?"

"Huh, yeah let's go Nightwing, Rena, to a new dimension with even greater challenges Yay…"

So with that they entered the newly opened portal. It closed behind them and with that Jack gained a map of where it is. It was instant just like the last time. He thought about this while he let his own thoughts and feelings guide them through to the next dimension and he came to a conclusion. The more he travels the more blueprints he gets. In other words these "blueprints" are basically a map to the dimension he just came from. This allows him to get to the dimension he was just in even faster.

When I get back home I must find a way to use a mailing system through the dimensions to update everyone on how we are doing once this is all over. As Jack thought this he felt a Dred come over him. It was a doubt that this fight would never cease in his life. He shook his head as he tried to stop thinking about this terrible situation. After a few more minutes the three travelers came to a dimension which just felt right. And so they went through it and started to see some trees up ahead of them. When they were out of the portal they saw what looked like a forest. They saw some insects and other wild life but nothing that looked to interesting.

"Ok now where did we end up?"

"How should I know Nightwing? I just follow the path my mind lays out for us."

"You technically just admitted to this being your fault. After all it is your mind leading us isn't it?

Jack got a twitch in his left eye. He was about to let Nightwing have the whole speal and complicated matter of his dimensional travel powers when they heard something in the bushes. They quickly turned around and go ready to fight. What came out of the bushes was no other than a light purple dragon. But this dragon wasn't like Nightwing he was smaller and looked a bit more mature than the prince of dragons.

"Hello fellow dragon! We are lost and of need of direction could you tell us where we are? And maybe show us to a place of rest."

The smaller dragon seemed relieved and turned around to see if he was followed. He finally spoke with a sort of English tinted accent.

"Sure I guess I can help you. But first let's introduce ourselves. You May call me Sindrox I am an elemental dragon. And you are?"

"I am Nightwing Prince of The Northern Dragon Clans; as for my companions." He gestured to Jack first "This is Jackson Grove the Immortal of European ear land of the United States. And this is Rena Tear Master protector of _Ritsue_ (_Rit-Sue_) Village. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ok if you would follow me I will take you to the nearest town. By the way this place is called _Malefaria (Mall-Fairy-ah) _it is a rather quiet place but I find it to my liking. It is one of the smaller dragon cities but size isn't everything now is it?"

"It certainly isn't exactly large but it is still a nice place. By the way before you said we can call you Sindrox what did you mean by that?" Asked Jack as he was recounting the words the small dragon said. The dragon gave out a sigh but didn't talk for a full minute. Jack was wondering if he should have said anything in the first place. Or if the dragon would just act like he heard nothing. Then Sindrox finally spoke.

"I said you may call me that because I don't remember my real name. 10 years ago my Adopted father and mother found me in a ditch with a long gash in my head. They didn't think I was going to make it but here I am. They ended up adopting me and teaching things which of course are familiar to me but I just can't place my finger on it. Apparently I am 15 years old but I can't even be too sure."

"Sorry I asked must be pretty painful not knowing anything like that."

"I is quite all right to be honest it feels good in a way It is like travelling down memory lane but not knowing anything which you do actually know. To be honest I think it has made me even smarter than the rest of my classmates at school." Jack thought back to his school days and grimaced they weren't exactly the greatest times. To be honest it was only when he went to college that he actually started to try a bit. For example during middle school he stopped trying to learn French and just read books instead. But when he got to college he learned all the languages available in a month, including French. The reason he didn't try in middle school was because he thought there just wasn't a point after all the grades in his middle school really didn't matter. So basically he just wasn't motivated to so any work. But I say he was just being lazy.

Nightwing jumped into the conversation after Jack got lost in thought again. "I guess amnesia has its ups and downs now doesn't it"

"I guess but it would still be nice to know who I really am."

"Truth be told no one really truly knows who they are. Some try their whole life trying to find who they are. Some find it some don't, and others have gone crazy trying to find out. And others after finding out who they truly are, go mad because it wasn't who they original expected. Some embrace it while others kill themselves. Then there are those who change it by not following that set path." After Nightwing said that everyone was silent until they came to a clearing in the forest. Well what looked like a clearing while they were in forest turned out to be the literal end of the forest. What they came to was a plain filled with buildings and other such structures big enough to hold dragons yet some were small enough to hold other smaller creatures which Jack could only guess at the moment.

Jack spoke first; "The area is actually quite beautiful and it truly is calm a quiet here. I personally find it to my fancy so what are we waiting here for last ones there is a basic carbon based life form!" and with that he took off towards the City while the others ran after him. All the while asking what in the world did he just say and also calling him a cheater.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Dragon that Cried lava!_

Ok I know what the title of the chapter is called but give me a break. All the chapters correspond to an event which happened to Jack and his friends. You know I have no idea why I tell you these things but oh well I guess sometimes I need to explain certain events and flash backs. The whole lava business happened right before Jack and his friends made it to the city.

"Help! Help! Someone is pouring lava on the city!" This was screamed by a Light grey dragon that was running from the city. He was roughly the size of a double decker bus. Rena got in his way from his terrified rampage.

"Hold on a moment who is pouring the lava"

"It is Lord Dravla (_Dra-vla_) he once again had lost control of one of his experiments and it is pouring lava on everything! I need to go find a more water dragons to help."

"We'll leave you to it then. Jack, Nightwing, Sindrox, let's get to work there is a lava experimental thing to stop!" And with that she ran off into the city while the others ran behind her. It didn't take long to find the experiment now identified as the diamond maker 0.02. It is the models name and number. The thing was a machine which apparently has not worked even with the newest modifications. A helpful villager told them what was going on while Sindrox was hitting his head on a wall. As it turns out Lord Dravla is the governor of the town and Sindrox's older foster brother. Unfortunately the Governor was inside his office trying to find a way to stop his mad contraption. And it wasn't really getting him anywhere. Especially since he was running around screaming what "am I to do!" Jack decided on a fast and quick solution and even against chaos's protests he chucked the sword perfectly at the machine. Thankfully because of the special properties of Chaos he cut right through the contraption without the sword even getting a scratch. But that's when things went wrong instead of the invention falling to the ground and not working anymore it blew up and rained lava down on the whole city.

Jack yelled something as they were dodging the lava but no one really heard him and those who did heard a loud "Sorry!" After about 1 minute of falling it finally stopped. They looked around and saw the mess the lava had made. The buildings seemed in pretty good condition despite having lava dumped on them. But the streets were melting into little puddles of lava and stone. And there was also some granite mixed into those puddles. The entire area smelled terrible and it was incredibly hot in the streets. So they decided to go to the mayor's house for some answers plus to get out of the heat. But they all said it was to get some answers from the mayor but I know better. The door to the building was a standard automatic door much like you use now a days. The only ones in the group able to use the door was Jack and Sindrox as for the others well they were in utter awe about the automatic door and called it magic. As they went into the elevator Jack and Sindrox explained what the door and elevator was. They didn't really get it but understood that it wasn't magic.

After the elevator music stopped the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped into Dravla's Mayor's office. The room was fairly large with pictures of other dragons on the walls. The room also had a medium sized table with 6 chairs surrounding it. Most likely the table was for group meetings. The far side of the room held a large desk with a rather large glass window behind it. Because of its large size Dravla was able to put himself underneath it. The mayor was crying and shaking under the desk. He was the size of Sindrox but instead of being light purple he was teal. Jack and the others didn't quite know what to do with this situation. So Jack cleared his throat to get the trembling dragons attention. It didn't work so Sindrox went over to him and chomped down on his tail. He responded rather quickly at that and started to yell. He sounded a bit Scottish but with a weird lisp.

"Help! There's lava on me!" That's when he noticed the other people in his room and that his brother was biting his tail. He quickly regained his composer and mumbled something under his breath before proceeding to actually talk with the authority his station needed.

"Sindrox could you stop biting my tail and introduce these people in front of me."

"Of course great and powerful lava maker."

"Don't push it I'm still mayor whether you like it or not and nothing you say will change that."

"Yeah your right, your machines will change that."

"That really isn't fair you know I'm just trying to boost the economy. After all who doesn't like the look of shiny diamonds?"

"It really depends on if the diamond is solid or is liquid the latter of which would melt the skin of most people."

"Fine I will start working on my projects outside of the city. Not please introduce your friends here."

"Of course this in the black coat is Jackson Grove but he likes to go by Jack, this is Nightwing Dark dragon, and this is Rena Tear."

Nightwing spoke up "Thanks for allowing us into your city. I hope this won't be to bold but might I give you a bit of advice?"

"Um I guess so besides there isn't anything wrong with advice."

"Thank you I will now tell you the advice. Don't Ever Work On An Experiment In A City Ever Again!" There was a very long pause that lasted about 35 seconds then Dravla spoke.

"Of course I promise to all my citizens that no more experiments will be done in the city. Gruel!" As he called out Gruel a Reptilian humanoid in a butler shirt opened up a door on the far left side of the room. He spoke with a slight hiss on words with s and h. In all honestly he sounded kind of like a vampire.

"Yess Ssir Whhat iss needed today?"

"I need you to quickly give out an address to the people saying that I will no longer do experiments within city limits."

"Righht away. By thhe way I musst ssay finally." And with that he went back through the door he came from and through a loud speaker system they heard a repeat about what the mayor said he was going to do. Outside the window they heard loud cheering.

"Who was that lizard man that just came through here?" Jack was curious about what other types of creatures could live in this dimension.

"Oh the Hitarian _(Hi-Tare- E-En_) which are not to be mixed up with librarians or barbarians, his name is Gruel Tar Nark. You could call him the secretary, now then what brings you travelers to my fair and lava infested city?" Yeah he just said that. Everyone in the room except Dravla were all thinking the same thing. How did he become mayor? There was a loud sigh from everyone even Gruel who came back into the room was sighing. Dravla just looked on confused about what was so disappointing. It was Nightwing who finally spoke up.

"We are on a quest for a powerful weapon Named Sky Cutter. The weapon is so powerful that it reaps space itself."

"Really? Do you really expect a weapon like that to be with me because I will tell what would happen if I had it. I'd most likely try to reproduce it and cause and explosion capable of destroying the entire planet making me the sole creator of the apocalypse and the after everyone being dead they would go and beat the dead out of me in the afterlife." After that whole speal he started breathing really hard trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. Lucky for him Gruel was patting him on the back and was handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you Gruel where would I be without you?"

"I'll tell you sstraighht mosst likely dead at thhe hhandsss of a mob."

"Yeah you have a point there, you now get a raise of 20 percent! Good job being the best secretary a dragon could have."

After Dravla said that Gruel bowed and went back to his office. There was a slight lapse of time then Dravla said…

"But seriously though why would I have something like that?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: How High Does One Need To Fall To Reach Terminal Velocity?_

The original members of the group were now disappointed for 2 reasons. One they had to deal with this dragon and his poor ability to sense the mood of the situation. Secondly they had to jump dimensions once again. Jack thought it would be best to talk to Chaos and Elemental about some things so he went back into his mind.

"Hey guys it's been a while since I was here. Nice to see you again." He was first answered by Chaos.

"Yeah I bet it is nice to see us. By the way never throw me at a machine AGAIN!" Jack could tell that he was very angry so he just nodded his head and tuned his attention to Elemental who greeted him warmly.

"So Jack what is it that you need from us? You know as always we are here to help."

"I was just wondering about what thoughts you had on this particular world."

"Well Jack if you must know I think this entire world is full of crazy miniature dragons that like to burn villages."

"I wouldn't take things that far Chaos. But I will say that the mayor is a bit eccentric."

"A bit eccentric! A bit eccentric! Ha more like a bit insane! The stupid teal dragon nearly got us killed!"

"You do have a point there Chaos but…"

"But what?"

"The thing is we didn't get killed. So shut up what I really wanted to talk about are the beings that live here. For instance that Hitarian I've never seen anything like him before not even in Nightwings world."

"I believe a long time ago we actually did see one of those creatures though they weren't called Hitarians."

"Really now when exactly have we've seen something like that before?"

"I don't exactly remember where we saw it but I believe it was actually a video game you used to play Jack."

"Really now give me a second to think and remember." Jack spent at least 5 minutes trying to remember that particular game. But because of how long it was the only thing he could recall were the actual story and the races that were in it.

"I do recall the story line and characters but unfortunately I can't remember the name of it. That game had many, many races. Including a race of reptilian humanoids such as those, the main thing I remember is a powerful necromancer that tricked the entire party into thinking he was really someone else."

"Yes that is it these Hitarians look exactly like them. So my theory is that all dimensions have mention of different dimensions despite how it is mentioned."

"Who cares if they look, think, or even act alike all that matters are those who will help us and those who will get in our way."

"Chaos my brother you should not be too hasty all information despite how small is important."

"I agree with Elemental on this one. Sorry but I say we do Elementals first idea and take it slow."

"Hmm fine I'll play along for now but be warned if things are going badly Jack I will take over. Remember that, also it isn't for the reasons your thinking I just want something to go my way. I mean you guys are completely ignoring my ideas."

"Sorry brother it is just well our ideas are slow and patient and even flexible. This is important because we never know when something will go wrong."

"I know but I still stay by what I have said I just want to actually do something. By something I mean not being thrown into a glitch out diamond machine."

"Yeah I am still sorry about that but I will allow this as long as you don't go overboard."

"Thank you now is everyone in an agreement?" All three of them then raised their hands and with that they all left. Well Jack left but not really since this is his own mind. Huh I guess none of them really left then oh well. Back in the real world only 5 seconds have pass. Jack was thinking that this whole time thing is really going to screw him up one day. He then looked at Sindrox and got an idea.

"Hey Sindrox I was wondering can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Um I don't see why not see the rest of you guys later." Jack and Sindrox went out the front door but depending on how you say it or look at it, I guess it could be the back door.

"So you are looking for a sword but you have no idea on how to find it."

"Yeah it seems so. The journey isn't actually all that bad but they are an infinite amount of dimensions so we could be at it for a long time. But enough about that what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Based on the story you told us I would wager a gander that the blade ended up in a dimension with very powerful beings."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely in fact I want you to take me with you."

"What! Why do you want to come with us?"

"Because I felt something from you that shook something in me, it made me feel as though I felt a piece of home. So I feel as though i didn't come from this dimension."

"I see so you think you are from a different dimension and that by coming with us you could figure out where you came from."

"Exactly but I also have something to offer here."

"What would that be? I admit you would be nice to have along but what could you give us here?"

"Land and space for a base of operations here in this world, after all you have a mental map on how to get to places you've already been. So when you need medical attention or supplies we could come here and get it. Plus when a large amount of people join us they could go there and work and do other missions fighting against the army of Darkwing."

"Not a bad idea I think I will take you up on that offer just take me a building site so I know where to go and I will take you along."

"Alright now let's go tell my brother."

After a bit of convincing arguing and eventual black nailing, they finally got the mayor to agree on this but they had to pay for the initial costs. And after 3 months of working on it and bribing companies and the mayor they finally got it up and running with a few workers and companies to stock it up.

The whole while Jack and Nightwing had more nightmares and Jack got even more advice from the one who whispered to him before. Some advice was cheery but more often was the advice about things to come. But every time Jack asked for a name he heard a friend. Then the voice would disappear. He told Nightwing about it but they never could figure out what was going on. They could get very close to an answer but then it would disappear. This frustrated them to no end. But after everything was done they recruited some soldiers and made another bigger and better dimensional arc.

This was so the soldiers could go to and fro from places. And in order to get back they would use a dimensional bracelet that teleported them back. Each time they got back they would program the coordinates into the arc and give the memory to each other so everyone knew where to go. By the time they were done Jack dad made Sindrox an admiral and Nightwing a general. Because for some reason Sindrox always beat him in chess and at sparring Rena became general secretary and Jack was the leader. And despite the dream he thought it fitting to name it after the allies' army name in the war the W.R.C or World Restoration Corporation.

And so the tables are set and the prologue has now ended it is time for the war to begin. But during this time 2 figures sat at a table placing bets and making plans to out due one another. But none could ever gain the upper hand. One was playing for the good of all. One was playing for the tyrant rule that he felt was for the greater good. Behind him sat someone dressed in black patiently waiting for his turn to come. For he knew it would come and sooner than expected. But for now he watched his master play chess with the lives of others. There was also someone sitting behind the other though at the time he did not know he was there.


End file.
